


Ru-Beat Gloom II

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: Cigarettes, F/F, Fanart, Luv(sic) part 2, Nujabes, Shing02, Smoking, Song Lyrics, Swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third piece, part 2 of the hexalogy. Done in a mixed media of various markers and Prismacolor soft lead pencils. This is the first time I've done a mixed media like this, so it feels kind of sloppy to me, but I like it.</p>
<p>Ruby Gloom and related characters are property of Nelvana.</p>
<p>Luv(sic) Part 2 and the rest of the hexalogy belong to Shing02 and the late, great Nujabes. May he rest in beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom II




End file.
